residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Colombia City Police Department S.T.A.R.S.
This Special Tactics And Rescue Service unit was entirely based of Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S.unit, they both share many similarities. It's leader was Captain Dwayne Jackson and his second in command was Captain George Howell. Many of the members had military-police background prior to joining, although some members were fresh out of the academy or simply professionals as well. The Unit was formed in December 1996 to counter the rising gang crimes and terrorism. Another reason for its formation was that Colombia City also needed a Tactical Response unit that was flexible enough to perform high risk operations,riot control, man hunts, hostage rescue, and search and rescue missions. The team had a total of 16 members divided into two 8 men response teams, Charlie and Delta teams (formerly Alpha and Bravo before the Raccoon unit's demise.) Its members were closely tied to the Raccoon members as they were training with each other on many occasions. Members Charlie: Dwayne Jackson''-Charlie team leader, Division Leader, Deceased'' Paul Andrews''-Team's weapon specialist, Rear security, Alive'' Stacey Chang''-Team's Sharpshooter, Pointman, Alive'' Samuel Wilson''-Team's Medical expert, Rear security, Deceased'' Martin Anderson''-Communications specialist, Omni man, Deceased'' Charles Watson''-Charlie team's pilot, Rear security, Deceased'' Carl Stevenson''-Computer expert, Pointman, Deceased'' Larry Smith''-Team's Mechanical supervisor, Omni man, Deceased'' Delta: George Howell''-Delta team leader, Team Captain, Deceased'' Will Adkins''-Former team leader(Bravo), Team Captain, Deceased'' Ted Simmons''-Explosive Specialist, Rear security, Deceased'' Kevin Matthews''-Team's Sharpshooter, Pointman, Deceased'' Micheal Petersen''-Team's weapon supplier, Backup man, Deceased'' Rick Hammond''-Team's driver-Vehicle specialist, Omni man, Deceased'' Mike Austin''-Delta team's pilot, Rear security, Deceased'' Bill Parker''-Communications specialist-Team's weapon instructor, Omni man, Alive'' Vincent Clark''-Chemical expert, Rear security, Deceased'' Colombia Federal Bank hostage crisis Its the unit's most successful and disastrous operation, rescuing 34 out of 34 hostages and loosing one team member. Bravo team's captain Will Adkins was killed by a booby trap saving the lives of his subordinates. Umbrella B.O.W. Storage Facility Outbreak On November 24, 1998, the C.P.D. responded to a distress call in the Emerald National Reserve by sending in S.T.A.R.S. Delta team via a Tactical SUV (They couldn't go airborne due to the thunderstorm) to perform a Recon of the surrounding area, assess the situation, and find the lost hiker in need. Delta team was wearing full CBRN protection and were armed with heavier firepower in case of a T-Virus Outbreak like what happened in the Arklay Mountains. They reached what seemed to be like an old Umbrella mining complex. They soon found out that it wasn't an abandoned mining complex but a B.O.W. storage facility. They also discovered what happened to the missing Hiker, he was deceased with his two legs ripped off. Unknown to the 5 team members inside, 2 members outside the facility had already been killed by Hunter type B.O.W.'s while they were in the team's SUV monitoring the members in the facility. Delta team's rookie Captain George Howell and the team's Vehicle specialist, Rick Hammond were the first two S.T.A.R.S. victims. Rick was found decapitated out of the vehicle and Captain Howell was found with his torso open at the back of the flipped-over vehicle. The five remaining members tried to fight back, they were picked off one by one until the remaining 3 members decided to barricade themselves in the main hall. There they met a Rogue Nemesis T Type B.O.W. along with rogue Trashsweepers. One other member was killed in a firefight against the B.O.W.'s, the other one went into hiding when he saw his team mates getting slaughtered , the other remaining member,the communications specialist Bill Parker went on hiding while trying to reach his comrades of Charlie team. The next day, on November 25, Charlie team's communications specialist Martin Anderson received some of Bill's transmissions, although most of what he said was too vague and not understandable. Dwayne Jackson, the team's leader decided to gear up his team and prepared them for a combat search and rescue operation to find out what had happen to Delta team. Unfortunately, the thunderstorm was still active and violent, as a result of this they had to wait until 10:42pm to start their mission and go airborne. Delta's pilot, Mike Austin was part of the Rescue party. Now the team was down to 11 members, 3 Delta team members and 8 Charlie team members, those numbers would go down soon... Equipment Colombia Police's S.T.A.R.S. was the city's primary response team and as such they required a wide variety of specialized hardware. 'Vehicles-' The unit had 2 UH60 Black Hawk helicopters for both Search and Rescue and Airborne operations, 1 Tactical armored recon SUV(Humvee), and 1 SWAT Van for Urban operations. 'Special-' A whole arsenal of Communications gear was issued, shoulder Cam recorders and flashlights were also important assets in the arsenal. 'Uniform-' The uniforms are all mixed, ranging from camo BDUs to uni-colored T-Shirts and pants. Both the first generation and second generation of uniforms were used. The second Gen uniform consisted of a more official load out, an OD green-Woodland BDU, a Black-OD green Vest, and a pair of jungle boots. The first gen uniform was more customized, the wearer could choose which thing he preferred as long as the wearer had ballistic protection and the Unit's emblem somewhere on the uniform. Each uniform was adapted to the wearer's needs, Paul Andrew's who made heavy use of assault weapons had an ALICE webgear with M16 pouches, Bill Parker, a comms specialist had a special radio pouch on his Gen 2 vest. Jungle boots were also issued. Delta team wore the second gen uniform during the Emerald Reserve Outbreak while Charlie team was equipped with the first gen uniforms. PASGT Helmets, Berets, Caps etc were also issued. 'Weaponry-' Their main service weapon was the Glock 17 Silver Blade special, although it was heavily customized, featuring a chromed slide, larger 17 round magazine, adjustable glow sights, lighter grip and body made out of carbon plastic. A S.T.A.R.S. emblem was inserted into the pistol's grip. The pistol was designed by the creator of the Samurai Edge himself, Joe Kendo. Their main assault rifle was the M4A1 Kaminari (Kanji for thunder) Custom 5.56x45mm carbine. It featured a chromed Barrel,chromed stock tube, chromed bolt, railed handguard, compensator, and modified tactical pistol grip. The weapon was known to be reliable, rarely jamming, and to never miss a shot. It was Paul Andrew's favorite and as such, he had his own customized variant being shorter overall and having a solid stock. It was chambered to fire 7.62x51mm rounds. The MP5A3 Black Panther special was the main sub machine gun of the unit, it was also heavily modified. Many of its metal components were changed to chromed parts, it came equipped with a red dot scope and flashlight. It fired 9mm parabellum Sub sonic rounds.As opposed to the other weapons, it wasn't designed by Joe Kendo, it was designed by Bill Parker who himself gave the plans to Joe. When the M4A1 wasn't enough for long distances, they made the use of the M16A2 Enforcer special. It wasn't as modified as the others but was still modified to an extent, having chromed parts. It is interesting to note that this weapon was among the first to come equipped with an holographic sight. Joe designed it himself. Two sniper rifles were issued, the Remington 700P (Stacey Chang's favorite) and an HK PSG-1 ( Kevin Matthews' favorite). A total of 5 shotguns were issued, 4 of which were personal customs, a customized Remington 870 (Rick's), a customized Mossberg 590 (Martin's), a modified Benelli M4 Super 90 (Dwayne's), and a Winchester 1300 Defender S.T.A.R.S. Custom Tactical (Samuel's). The SPAS 12 was also issued albeit not customized. Ted Simmons, the explosive specialist, carried an M79 grenade launcher. Micheal Petersen carried a Kendo custom 44 Magnum Desert Eagle called the Falcon Magnum. Each team member had his or her own customized combat knife with the Unit's emblem on it. Some members carried personal knives with them. 'Less lethal gear-' Flashbangs, Concussion grenades, Smoke grenades, stun guns, pepper spray cans, and CS grenades were issued. Untitled-1shotgun.jpg|The shotguns in service with the unit. M IMG 7236.jpg|Stacey's R700P Images (1).jpg|Kevin's PSG1 Myweapon (2)s.jpg|The M16A2 Enforcer special. Ddddd.jpg|The MP5A3 Black Panther custom. Myweacdpon.jpg|The M4A1 Kaminari Custom. Glock18starsargent9nz.jpg|The main sidearm of the unit, the Silver Blade custom. deagles-1.jpg|Micheal's customized Falcon Magnum. Glauncher_CAW_M79_BK_lg.jpg|Ted Simmons' M79 grenade launcher. myweaponsdd (3).jpg|Paul Andrews' custom Kaminari. Its the 7.62mm NATO version. 3008721278_92851d9879.jpg|The unit's Armored Recon Humvee. UH-60 Slingload_800.jpg|Delta team's UH-60 during an airborne exercise in 1997. Category:Organizations